


The Morning After

by TsubaruKimimori



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: CLAMPkink, First Time Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For CLAMPKINK! The morning after Subaru sleeps with Seishirou for the first time and loses his virginity to him. Rated M for sexual themes and somewhat sexual content. Sei/Sub</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is a merge of Tokyo Babylon and Tokyo Babylon:Tales in Shoten
> 
> so some notes
> 
> Hokuto doesn't die!
> 
> Subaru and Seishirou are engaged ~
> 
> They are both onmyouji
> 
> Sei-chan runs the clinic and is the Sakurazukamori
> 
> He knows Subaru's in love with him
> 
> Subaru doesn't wear his gloves
> 
> continue

Subaru opened his green eyes, the curtains weren't drawn, but he could still see the sun peaking from behind the dark material. Distantly he could hear breathing, Seishirou's of course. The same man he was curled up against and who had an arm around him in return. The more he woke up, the more sore he felt.

Oh, that's right. Memories of last night flooded his mind. Nervous kisses, confident kisses, hands shaking as that talented mouth moved down his neck, down his chest, and kept going lower until it reached there. He remembered crying out in pain when they first began but eventually those cries changed from cries of pain to begging pleas for more. Looking at his beloved's face without the glasses in the moment of pure ecstasy was an electric thrill, almost as electrifying as the moment of his own release…

"Subaru-kun?" Subaru jumped, he hadn't realized that his partner was awake.

"Yes Seishirou-san?"

"Are you alright? Your face is all red."

This comment made Subaru blush harder. "Y-yes I'm alright, I-I was just thinking of last night."

A smirk rested on the older man's lips. "Really now? Last night was quite an adventure, quite exciting, even if Subaru-kun was scared."

"SEISHIROU-SAN!" If it were possible for Subaru to flail around, he would've. But he couldn't he was trapped in Seishirou's vice like grip."I-it's embarrassing enough without your teasing!"

In a matter of seconds Subaru found himself pinned under the older onmyouji. He blushed at the contact of the warm skin against his own. "What's so embarrassing about it? I seem to remember you begging me for more last night," The smirk was still in place and the amber eyes glinted down at him."Unless of course you're ashamed that your first time was with a man, and not just any man, the Sakurazukamori, someone you should hate but here you are engaged to me and in love with me."

Every time Subaru tried to match the intense amber gaze with his own emerald one, he blushed harder. "I-i-it's not that Seishirou-san, it's just thinking of it…I must've sounded so needy for my first time." At this point Subaru's face could replace a red traffic light, it was glowing that red.

"Hmm."

Subaru's lips were captured in a heated kiss causing the younger onmyouji to fumble his arms until they wrapped around his partner, pulling him closer. During the kiss, one of Seishirou's hands went in-between them and rubbed a steadily growing hardness causing Subaru to break the kiss.

"S-Sei-Seishirou-san! Wh-what-are you doing?!"

"Do you remember our first kiss Subaru-kun? You had no idea what you were doing then either and your face could've lit up the night sky. Now you do and you don't get as embarrassed. So my theory is that if we keep making love to each other you'll get better at that too and won't be so embarrassed."

At this Subaru laughed and pulled his fiancé in for a kiss. "Hokuto-chan was right, you are a pervert."

He got a smirk in return as slowly they began to repeat last night's actions over again.


End file.
